The Beach
by SMBear
Summary: OneShot. Warning  Graphic. Lucas and Peyton at the beach.


Disclaimer - I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters.

The Beach

"Jesus Christ it's hot", She said wiping away beads of sweat from her forehead.

For the past week, One Tree Hill had been experiencing a heat wave like no other. The air was stagnant and heavy, the whirring of fans and air conditioning could be heard throughout the neighbourhood.

Her white wifebeater was soaked through causing it to cling to her body in all the right ways.

Peyton decided to try and draw in order to distract her from the suffocating heat but it wasn't working. Nothing was working.

The phone started ringing. She glanced at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hey Luke"

"Hey babe, what you up to?"

"Nothing, the heat is unbearable. I can't move without getting all hot and sweaty." She huffed.

"I know what you mean, right now I'm lying on my bed with the AC on full blast. Mum's going to have a fit when she gets the electricity bill." He chuckled.

"Well, my dad wouldn't even care, he's not here anyway." She said with a slight tinge of sadness.

"Peyt, you know your Dad cares about you very much. That's why he's away working so he can provide for you."

"I know... but… it would be nice to actually see him from time to time" she sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"Anyway, I was thinking that we could go to the beach. Have a picnic and just hang out."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. What time is it now?"

Lucas looked at his bedside clock, "It's 11 am. Knowing you, it's gonna take you at least half an hour to move your ass so shall I come round at half 12?"

"Hey, no fair, it's the weathers fault."

"Yeah yeah," rolling his eyes

"Do not roll your eyes at me Scott."

"Wha... how did you know?"

"Just remember, I know you better than you know yourself."

"And that's why I love you. I'm gonna go have a cold shower. See you soon."

"See ya."

Hanging up, Peyton pulled herself away from the chair and straight into the shower. She started packing her things for the beach. Pausing, she realised that she didn't have a bathing suit. Well, actually she had two but that wasn't the point. She had a pink one piece with the Little Mermaid on it from when she was a little girl. The other one was a black bikini that Brooke forced her to buy, saying that she would look 99 juicy in it. Typical Brooke.

She liked the bikini but she was still a bit self-conscious about her body but it was either that or the Little Mermaid. She laughed, shaking her head.

"Note to self, go shopping for swimwear."

She changed into the black bikini, put on some blue jean shorts and a white wifebeater.

Towels… check

Sun lotion…. Check

Shades … Check.

Placing her hand on her chin and tapping her finger "hmmm what else do I need?"

Eventually deciding that was all she needed because Lucas said he was going to grab food from the café for the picnic.

She went downstairs to wait for Luke.

Lucas opened the front door and yelled "Peyton, are you ready?"

He was wearing a plain white shirt that accentuated his muscles and some very colourful Hawaiian surfer shorts.

"Whoa….. there. Give me a warning next time."

"Warning for what?"

"Before getting my retinas burnt", she said pointing at his shorts.

"Ha ha very funny, these shorts happen to be in style." He arched his eyebrows. "Anyway, It was this or Speedos."

"Loving the shorts" she said quickly. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave him a soft kiss on his lips. "Let's Go"

The beach was teaming with people. People of all shapes and sizes, enjoying themselves. Every square inch of the beach was full.

Raising her hands in the air, "we should've arrived earlier. Where are we going to sit down?"

"Don't worry, I know this place. Nathan told me about it because that's where he got married." Grabbing her hand they started walking down the beach front.

"Here we go" he said opening his arms out. "Whaddaya think?"

"It's beautiful. If I didn't know better I'd say you planned everything to get me here in this secluded area." She said seductively

Dropping his arms to the side, he looped his fingers in her belt buckle and pulled her closer. Gazing into her eyes, "You'll soon find out." Peyton inched closer with desire in her eyes. And by way of answering that compelling question, Lucas leaned forward until their lips met. A sonic boom of energy crashed at the tender touch of lips, melting into each other. The kiss was sweet, tender, warm and all consuming. The weather was no longer the only thing that was scorching.

Lucas's tongue traced the outer edges of Peyton's soft lips and the blonde invited him in with a low, languid moan. As their tongues embraced, brushing seductively over and around each other, Lucas wrapped his arms around the blonde. He pulled her gently down to the soft sand that cushioned their landing.

In between heated kisses, Peyton moaned. But her mouth only moved away to catch a quick breath before she dove back into the purest pleasure kissing had ever tasted upon her hungry lips. "Peyton?"

"Hmmmm", her eyes fluttering open. "If we carry on like this, I won't be able to stop. Let's take a breather, have some food. There's shade over there. "

A growl emanated from her tummy. "I _am_ hungry."

"You're always hungry".

Playfully slapping him, she sat up. "What goodies did your mum make?"

Reaching over and grabbing the picnic hamper. He looked inside, "We have some sandwiches, for dessert we have some fruit salad and to drink… heh heh. Sunkist."

"Your mum really likes Sunkist doesn't she?"

"She can't help it, she has to pimp them because they sponsor her."

"I cannot eat anymore," she sighed rubbing her stomach.

"There's nothing left to eat."

"Watch it Scott," she scooted over and placed her head on his chest. He instinctively pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her.

"Thanks for bringing me here. This was a lovely idea."

"Anytime." Placing a small kiss on the top of her head.

They lied there peacefully, their chests rising and falling in synch. They were too full to do anything. They didn't have to speak, the silence said it all. The calm tranquillity and the fact that they were together was enough.

Stirring from his slumber, he looked over to the blonde beside him. He smiled contently.

All his life, he had dreamed of a great love. A love so strong that it would reunite him with the other half of his soul. Ever since she almost ran him over, he knew she was the one. The one that would consume him.

His hands absentmindedly caressed her arm. Peyton nuzzled her head deeper into his chest, basking in his loving touch.

The shade had protected them from the fierce sun but it was still very hot.

"Sleepyhead", he cooed. "We've not come to the beach to just lie down in the shade. No no," shaking his head. "Let's enjoy what's left of the sunshine."

Peyton let out an inaudible sound.

"Sawyer, I'm gonna count to three and if you are not up. I'm going to tickle you." he said placing his hands on his hips.

1

2

"Come on, you know you're very ticklish"

2 and a half.

2 and ¾

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you"

3

Lucas knelt down and brought his arms to her side. He started tickling her with gusto. Peyton immediately started flailing around.

"Luuuuke. That's not fair."

"I warned you"

Lucas continued his assault on Peyton. He knew she'd cave in eventually.

"Now are you going to get up?"

At this point, Peyton was all flustered. Her breathing was heavy. She raised her hands, "You win but I'm gonna get you back. You better sleep with one eye open Scott." She squinted her eyes and gave him a mock warning look.

They grabbed their things and moved a few metres down the beach, closer to the water.

They placed the blanket on the ground and sat down. They could still hear the cacophony of sounds coming from the other side of the beach.

Peyton realised that she was going to have to take off her top and shorts. Peyton wasn't a prude around Luke. God knows, they seen each other naked plenty of times but she had never worn this bikini before and she didn't feel 100 confident in it.

Lucas could sense Peyton was worrying about something. He took her hand in his and asked "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," She said. It was nothing, she was just being silly.

Could you grab the sun block please?

She pulled the hem of her wifebeater and pulled it over her head. She tossed the item of clothing on the sand. Unbuttoning her shorts, she wiggled and scooted out of them.

Lucas turned around to hand Peyton the lotion. He was speechless, his breath caught up in his throat. His eyes roaming over her body. He gulped. She looked amazing.

All his body could muster was a hoarse whisper "You look amazing."

Peyton unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself. Her cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Thanks."

"You ain't half bad yourself", joking trying to ease a bit of her embarrassment.

"I got your lotion." He motion for her to lie down. He knelt beside her and squirted a big blob of sun block onto his palm. He sat the bottle down on the blanket and rubbed his hands together before placing them on Peyton's back. He began carefully massaging his hands around in circular motions on her back, smearing the lotion over her skin evenly. Her skin felt like heaven to touch. His cock was now semi-erect. He carefully positioned himself so that Peyton wouldn't notice.

He finished applying the lotion to Peyton's back.

Could you put some on my legs please? She said purring. She was enjoying this.

Lucas nearly stuttered as he said ok, and he picked up the bottle of lotion again. His gaze wandered over Peyton's lower body, taking in her luscious legs, perfectly shaped calves, and her tight ass.

He started by squirting a stream of lotion down each of her legs, starting down near her ankle, and going all the way up to the bottom of her ass. His hands reached down, wrapping his fingers around her left thigh, massaging it, smearing the suntan lotion into her skin.

Lucas couldn't hide the hard-on in his swim trunks any longer, as his cock was now fully hard, and straining against the fabric. Thank god they were in a private place. He moved his hands up and down each thigh, rubbing the lotion over her thighs and calves until they were nice and slick.

Lucas's hands felt divine on her skin, she was tingling all over.

He couldn't take it any longer so he decided to be bold. He straddled her ass, his cock poking out the top of his shorts. Lowering himself, he whispered in Peyton's ear. "I have to have you now."

Peyton could feel his warm breath on her skin, sending shivers down her spine. She arched her neck as Lucas nibbled on her earlobe.

Biting her lips, she twisted around. They were now facing each other. The atmosphere was ripe with passion.

Hey eyes glinted with mischief. Taking him by his shoulders, she pushed him back so that they were sitting and she was straddling his lap. She could feel his hard rock cock underneath her. Cupping his face, she whispered in his ear "Payback"

And quickly proceeded to run towards the water. Lucas sat their dazed and confused.

"Seriously, you did not just do that!" He yelped.

He ran after her, she may have long slender legs but she isn't Forrest Gump. He caught up with her and scooped her up. Plunging into the water, they both gasped as they felt the rush of cold water.

The cold water felt good to Lucas, a respite for his cock.

Surfacing, Peyton smirked. Rubbing his face, he was in puppy dog mode. His mouth downwards and his eyes wide and innocent. "I'm sorry but I had to get payback."

She knew he wouldn't be mad but she searched his expression just to be sure.

Lucas continued with his puppy dog expression.

Closing the distance between them, she placed her arms around his neck. Running her fingers through his hair. "Enough games I promise."

Their lips met in silent assurances and tender unspoken vows of love. The soft, gentle brushes of kisses with small nips and feathery pecks re- ignited the spark that ran the length of their bodies.

Wrapping her legs around him, he lifted her up out of the water and carried her to the blanket. Gently lying her down.

There was no need for towels; He was going to lick her dry.

He placed tender kisses along her shoulder, tasting the salt of the ocean on her skin.

He began kissing the salt away from her neck and lips as they moved together.

Aggressively, she began biting at his shoulders and neck, and wiggled a little, until she suddenly rolled him over so that she was on top. It was one of her favourite moves. He couldn't figure out how someone as small as her managed to do that to someone so much bigger than her. Then again he never thought she could eat so much either.

Clasping her hands in his, she raised his arms above her head. He was powerless to do anything. He succumbed to her tongue. She ran her tongue down his chest, pausing briefly to flick his nipples. Lucas closed his eyes. Peyton continued running her tongue down his body. He could feel her breath just above his waistband. Releasing his hands, she brought her hands to the top of his shorts. Her nails raking across his skin. She tugged on his shorts and pulled them off. His cock sprung up.

He was leaking precum. She licked her lips and bobbed her head down. He moaned deeply, God it felt so good to let his cock free finally. Peyton had her hands wrapped around his shaft, and she was working her delicate fingers up and down, whilst licking the top of his head. She expertly took his cock into her mouth. Lucas groaned, moving his hands to the back of her head. Her lips were gliding ever so gently along his long shaft.

She felt Lucas pull her head up. He could barely see her, her hair was covering her eyes. She was a sexy mess. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her on top of him.

One hand around her neck pulling her down to devour her lips, their tongues dancing around each other. His other hand untying the string that held her bikini bottom on.

Throwing the garment to the side, he dipped a finger into her sopping wet pussy. She moaned hard into his mouth. Lucas slid his finger deeper, Peyton's pussy was tight and clung to his invading thick finger.

He pulled his finger out. Peyton whined, she suddenly felt very empty. Flipping her over, he left a trail of butterfly kisses down her body. Lifting her legs up onto his shoulders, he could smell the mixture of saltwater and juices. He reached out with his tongue and brushed past her wetness, darting inside her.

Peyton tried to grip onto something but the sand just ran through her fingers so she moved her hands to the blanket, curling her hands into the material, digging her nails in.

Making an O with his mouth, he enveloped her clit and starts sucking tenderly. Peyton whimpered , beads of perspiration glistening down her body. Lucas decided to turn the heat up and plunged two fingers into her. Her hips bucked up, straining to meet his thrusts.

Peyton was delirious, all the air from her lungs had escaped. She was on the edge.

Lucas continued with his intense rhythm, though every so often he would graze the fabric over her breasts with his free hand.

The walls within her started to break down, her breathing increased to the point where she was panting. Her whole body exploded in spasms, her toes curled. Lucas did not let up, instead he lapped up her juices.

He loved pleasuring her, she had the sweetest tasting pussy . He could never get enough of her.

Peyton's body was shuddering off the remnants of her orgasm. Her hands were white from clinging to the blanket. The day had turned night, she was looking at the starry sky above her. A handsome man came into view and blocked off her view of the night. She smiled, her face was all rosy from the orgasm. She lifted her hand to his face, stroking his lips. "I love you."

His mouth opened and sucked slightly on her fingers. "I love you too."

Lucas manoeuvred himself between her legs, finding they fit perfectly. His hands found their way under the blonde's bikini top, pushing it up and over her head. Now, skin on skin. No barriers existed or ever would between them.

Peyton wrapped her legs around Lucas and she felt Lucas scoot up against her, bringing with it a jolt of passion. In a slow and deliberate motion, Peyton arched her back and thrust her hips, grinding herself against him. Tight hotness gripped his cock.

Lucas slid his hands up her young body, palming her soft breasts as he continued fucking her. He loved the feel of her breasts, her nipples erect in his hands as he buried his cock into her warmth over and over.

Lowering his chest over hers, he took her right breast into his mouth. Nipping at her rose-coloured bud. This action elicited a cry from Peyton. Releasing her nipple, he craned his neck and sucked on her collarbone. Nuzzling his way into the crook of her neck. Her hands roamed his body, feeling the ripple of his muscles. Her eyes were shut tight, savouring every sensation around her, the sound of the waves crashing down.

Lucas whispered, "Open your eyes." Their foreheads were now touching. Their momentum still going strong. The connection between them was palpable. No one else mattered in that moment.

"I want to look into those precious golden hazel eyes when we come as one"

Her eyes sparkled, glistening with happiness.

Their lips united one last time, as the passion inside them built up. When they looked into each others eyes, dark lust clouding over their natural eye colour, letting each other know that they were close.

Never once breaking eye contact, they came together.


End file.
